Absolutely (story of a girl)
by StolenSpark
Summary: A sequel to The 44th squadron: read it first. Songfic.


Absolutely (Story of a girl)  
  
Disclaimer: The wise fanfic writer knows that she owns nothing. The song is by Nine Days and I don't own it either.  
  
Takes place shortly after "The 44th squadron" Go read it first.  
  
Thanks To: NovaGirl, my sister, who puts up with me hogging the computer, as well as proofreading all my stories and Deria, who suggested this fic.   
  
//This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles//  
  
She was standing alone, stirring their breakfast.   
  
"Hey! Holly."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This may seem a little premature but..."  
  
"What Genki?"  
  
"After this is all over, do you think I could stay with you for awhile? In your village, I mean."  
  
"Genki, of course you could." She said, blushing slightly. "If we survive at all. But wouldn't you want to go back to your world?"  
  
"Holly, I spent my entire life there dreaming of coming here. Sure there are some thing's I'll miss, but..." He smiled warmly. "Living here would be wonderful."  
  
"To be honest, I don't know what you see in the place."  
  
Genki broke out in laughter.  
  
Their brief moment alone was quickly broken up when Tiger and Hare woke up, and true to form began to squabble.  
  
"We're going to have to restrain those two." Genki said, a sweatdrop running down his face.   
  
"I'm pretty sure...it's just a lover's quarrel." Holly said, equally perplexed.   
  
"What did you say?!" They both yelled, directing their attacks at Holly.  
  
She began to sweat harder and whimper.   
  
Suezo began to laugh. This, in turn, provided another outlet for Tiger and Hare's anger.  
  
"I didn't say anything!! I didn't say it!!" He yelled as the two enraged monsters chased him around the camp.  
  
"SHUT UP! Some of us are trying to get some sleep around here!" Pixie yelled while unleashing a lightning bolt at the quarrelling monsters.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!"  
  
"I said, BE QUIET!!" She said, curling up against Big Blue, who had been woken up by Pixie's screaming.   
  
"Not quite a morning person, is she?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Genki?"   
  
"Yeah." They stared forward in morbid fascination as Pixie proceeded to set Tiger and Hare's fur on fire, and flambé Suezo.  
  
"I think we should serve breakfast before someone gets killed."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Chi."  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"They're back in the forest, sire. It would be nearly impossible to find them now."  
  
"Impossible?" Grey Wolf asked with deliberate malice.  
  
"Extremely difficult." The figure recanted.   
  
"If it is not impossible, than I expect to have it done."  
  
"You are aware that you are in a dangerous situation, with Pixie and Gali no longer around to counteract Naga's power."  
  
"That will be all."  
  
"Who is whispering words of your incompetence in Moo's ear as we speak."  
  
"Get to work."  
  
"While your brother and his rebel friends continue to run unchecked through your control area. I'll send some of my troops. Good day."   
  
Grey Wolf could barely contain his rage.  
  
"GET OUT. NOW."  
  
Reaper chuckled as he left Grey Wolf's chamber. All this political infighting.   
  
He would have slaughtered the foolish rebels anyway. It didn't really matter.  
  
  
//How many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making the promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearin' the holes in the soles of her shoes  
How many days disappear?  
You look in the mirror, so how do you choose?//  
  
  
"So where does the Magic Stone say we should go now?"  
  
"It says we should...uh..."  
  
"No response, huh?"   
  
"uh, guys, heard of GIVING HER SOME SPACE??"  
  
"Awfully protective, aren't we Genki."  
  
"Come on Hare. There's no reason to start another fight." She gestured to a charred Suezo, burnt fur on Tiger and Hare, and a largely unmarked Pixie. She renewed her concentration. "North again."  
  
  
//Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say//  
  
  
"Query: where are we?"  
  
"I don't know. But we can't stop know, can we?"  
  
"It would be unwise to progress further without figuring out 1. Where we are and 2. Where we're going."  
  
"But we don't know either and we're not going to find the answers in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Well, well. Two of the traitors. The others must be close by then." Suddenly the air seemed alive with malice. Eyes began to appear in the trees.  
  
"This shouldn't be a challenge." A skipper in the back remarked.  
  
"Hoppers. It is not prudent to assume before you know the whole truth."  
  
"Blue Shield."  
  
"Lighting."  
  
"Run."  
  
  
//How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put up with this shit day after day  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watchin' our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waitin'  
Wearin' the clothes of the souls that we choose  
How do we get there today?  
When we're walkin' too far for the price of our shoes//  
  
  
"Do you see something?" Holly asked quietly.  
  
"I think so. Suezo?"  
  
"No, no, no and no. I am sick and tired of being..."  
  
"Pixie?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Hey, Hey!! I can do it."  
  
Golem grabbed him and threw him into the air. And in a minor miracle, actually caught him.  
  
"There's a town within a couple hours walk, if you can believe it. But we probably shouldn't go that way."  
  
"Does it look deserted?" Hare said, peering at the map. "I can't find it on the map."  
  
"No, but the area around it was crawling with baddies. No reason to go out there and..." Genki had already taken off, with Holly in close pursuit. The others quickly followed them.  
  
"...Get beat up. Man, the things I do for these people."  
  
  
//Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say//  
  
  
"Holly? What are you doing?"  
  
"I can fight."  
  
"But you don't. What about the..."  
  
"I don't want MY FATHER to destroy anymore lives."  
  
"Just promise me you'll be careful, alright. Being reckless is my job."  
  
Holly gave him a quick nod.   
  
"Hey! Heads up, Incoming!" A female voice screamed as the first wave of baddies saw them and turned.   
  
"Two birds with one stone, huh?" One of the Jells yelled as he extended his whips to strike Holly.  
  
"Keep your head up, kid." Tiger said, dispatching the Jell with a blizzard attack.  
  
The battle seemed to go well for a time, humans and monsters from the village proving to be more than the baddies expected.   
  
"Where are the Hoppers? Wouldn't they be here with the..." Janne asked while patching up one of the villagers.  
  
"Reinforcements."  
  
"Hey, Pixie, remember us? Keep your eyes open, more troubles coming!"  
  
"Oh Shit."  
  
"GENKI, HEADS UP!"   
  
"Wha!?"  
  
"GENKI!" Holly yelled, seeing Genki crumpled at the monster's feet.  
  
"Oh, Daughter of Darkness? Next time you fight a battle, finish it." The Vanity smirked.  
  
"Vanity: Another one of our former comrades-in-arms." Metalgirl eyed the Pixie with extreme distaste. "Daytime scout for the former 44th squadron."  
  
"Foolish traitors!" The Vanity said, jumping at Metalgirl. The futurity was lucky enough to escape the blast.  
  
Seeing the second wave of baddies coming, our heroes began to charge up their attacks.   
  
Ultimately they won. But the one who dealt the last blow was an enraged young woman with a knife she kept as a talisman.  
  
  
  
//And your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say//  
  
  
"Who are you?" Holly spun around and pointed her dagger at the Pixie.  
  
"My Designation is Metalgirl. Janne's my partner."  
  
"You were at the battle. Why'd you help us, and why are you here?"  
  
"Holly, are you alright?" Genki said in a weak voice.  
  
"Genki..." She said in relief as the energy seemed to seep out of her.  
  
"Our village owes you a great debt, Lady Warrior."  
  
"But I'm not...a fighter?" Holly said, kneeling beside Genki. "I can't be..."  
  
"But did you see the way you took down that..." Hare, Tiger, Pixie, Mocchi and all the others made a quick "Shut up" motion, and the man did.  
  
  
//This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her//  
  
  
"Holly?"  
  
"Yes, Genki." She turned to face him.  
  
"What's the matter."  
  
"I'm scared. How much is this all going to change us?"  
  
"I guess it will change us. We've all grown up a little. But you'll never be a bad person."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so. You care too much about everyone around you. You risked your life for me. And you live to protect everyone. Loser relatives don't change you."  
  
Holly let a little smile grace her face.  
  
"I mean, you should meet my Aunt Ethel."  
  
She began to laugh. She didn't know how much better that made him feel.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
//This is the story of a girl  
Whose pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her//  
  
//When she smiles//  
  
  
"Cute couple." Janne said, leaning against the bar.  
  
"Yeah, in denial and naive. Perfect for each other." Pixie said.  
  
"Beats in denial and stubborn."  
  
"MEANING?"  
  
"There aren't that many people I know..." Janne cast a meaningful glance at Big Blue. "Who fit that description."  
  
Metalgirl stepped between the two, putting an arm around Janne and throwing Pixie a "don't-even-think-it" look.  
  
"Boy, for someone so astute, Holly sure can be oblivious."  
  
"Hey Hare, isn't she the one who said that yours and Tiger's fight was a..."  
  
ZAP!  
  
"Thanks Tiger."  



End file.
